


Cookie Monsters

by jackson_nicole



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cookies and two man children. You do the math.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Monsters

Jaxson walked in, carrying bags of ingredients, praying the boys weren’t home. Unfortunately, there was doubt cast upon that prayer, because the Impala was in front of the bunker. She knew one of them was home, but she begged to the high heavens they both weren’t there. She didn’t announce herself when she walked in, in fact she tried to be as quiet as she could, acting like a teenage daughter sneaking back into the house. She made it to the kitchen, but that was when it all ended. Dean stood in front of an open fridge, staring at the food. Jaxson sighed and went to the door, kicking it shut. Dean turned to her.

"Scuse you!" Dean said, holding his arms out.

"Don’t stand in front of it with the door open. Choose something and eat it." Jaxson said, giving him a look. Dean made a face at her, then noticed the bag of chocolate chips poking out of one of the bags. His eyes lit up and he smirked.

"Are you gonna make your cookies? _SAM, SHE’S MAKING COOKIES!_ " Dean shouted. Jaxson clamped her hand over his mouth, squeezing his face gently, moving it back to face her.

"Say nothing. I don’t need you two eating half the batter again." Jaxson said, giving him a look. She let go of his face and went to the counter, setting her bags down. Dean made a face then rushed out to find Sam.  
~  
Once the batter was made, the two brothers watched and made a plan to keep her occupied so they could steal the batter. Sam walked in.

"Hey, Jax." Sam said.

"What?"

"I went out to go get something Dean needed, and when I walked by your truck, it looked like a part was missing…" Sam said. The brothers knew that saying something was wrong with her truck would get her out long enough for them to take the batter. And would also incur a beating from her, that they would spend the next 3 days trying to avoid.

Jaxson dropped the bowl and turned to him. “Sam, I swear to God, if you’re lying I’m going to kill you.” She said, storming past him an d rushing outside. Sam slowly sauntered out, smirking and pat his brother on the back, giving him the go ahead to grab the bowl. Dean smirked and went in, grabbed the bowl, and walked back out.

Outside, Jaxson stood at the front of her truck, pissed off and arms crossed. Sam stood next to her.

"I don’t understand how my front bumper is missing…I drove it back and it was there…" Jaxson said, turning to look at the younger Winchester. Sam’s smirk disappeared and he took on a serious expression. Jaxson turned back to her car.

"Jaxa, I don’t know what to tell you. But it’s gone. Dean and me will help you get a new one…" Jaxson grabbed Sam’s collar, without looking at him and pulled him down to her level.

"What you’re going to do, is find my bumper and put it back on. You two went too far this time…" Jaxson said, looking at him. Sam wore a terrified expression. He had seen Jaxson pissed off before, but never like this.

"Yeah. Jax. We will. _We will._ You’re choking me…" Sam said. Jaxson let go of his collar and turned on her heel and went back inside. Sam booked it back in, and ran to Dean’s room. Jaxson knew it was just a ruse to get the batter, but this time, she was going to let them have their cake and eat it too. Well…Cookie batter in this case.  
~  
3 hours later, Jaxson sauntered down to Dean’s room, finding the door halfway open. She smirked and leaned against the door frame and splayed her hand on the door, slowly pushing it open. She was greeted with Dean hanging halfway off the bed, hand rubbing his stomach and groaning. Jaxson smirked and walked past him, going to the bathroom. The smell met her first before she saw Sam, hunched over the toilet bowl, clutching his stomach and whimpering. Jaxson took on a proud look and leaned her back on the door frame of the bathroom and looked between the two brothers. Sam looked up at her and whimpered.

"Hey don’t look at me like that. You two big idiots brought this on yourselves. Maybe next time you’ll listen to me and not eat the batter." She said. Dean groaned and slipped entirely off the bed and looked up at her from his back.

"It was so good though." Dean said.

"The cookies taste better." Jaxson stepped over Dean and went to the door. "Next time you two decide to go Cookie Monster on me…Remember this."  
~


End file.
